


Collection of Hanji stories

by BunyRock



Category: Attack Attack!
Genre: Birthday, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunyRock/pseuds/BunyRock
Summary: I have a few very very old writings with Hanji. As a Birthday special (cause I forgot it) ill post a few here. Have fun reading !





	1. Chapter 1

  Hello everyone, it's me Nanaba. Today I plan to cook something special. I know Erwin won't be too happy, that I took so many ingredients out of the storage room, but for me it is a special day. I doubt anyone will remember it, but today is my birthday, if you didn't knew. Many years I refused to celebrate it, but ever since I was allowed to be in Mike's squad my life did became better. Yes true all this fighting titans and risking my life, could depress you, but I learned to see the small things. 

  There is one person, that helped me so much in seeing the bright side of life again and I want to make something special for her. Hm? Oh yes I should be the one people so something special for right? Well I don't care about that. Today I only want my beloved ones with me and this includes our commander Erwin, Mike, Levi and especially Hanji. I am a bit sad, that I haven't seen her all day, but she is busy with her work for sure. I am sure I can see her once the dinner is ready. Yes I look forward to the meal, even if no one remembers my birthday. 

 

  Special. SPECIAL !!! Well I already screamed this to everyone I met today. I feel more hyper than on any other day. It's her day today! My love managed to survive another year. Ahahaha. I remember the first time she had birthday, she refused so hard to celebrate it. I still don't understand why. BUUUT I know for sure, that ever since I got into her pants she celebrates it. I still laugh at the first time we had a party for her birthday. It was splendid. We all got drunk and I can't remember anything. No I lied. I do remember something. I remember her beautiful face right next to me! Yes, yes I know two woman being together. Yadda. Yadda. Keep talking. I love her and I throw a party for her, after her amazing dinner. I bet she thinks again, that we don't remember. It's the same game as every year and it he end we have a blast together. This Gorleston, how can you not lover her? 

 

  I can't believe Hanji did this. My face is still on fire. What she did? Well she once again did a surprise party for me and everyone was there, not only Erwin and all, but also my squad and the 104th. This time it was really big and I can't understand how I deserve this. I am grinning all over. I have to be honest with you, I never felt so loved before and I never loved someone so much before. 

  The night was amazing and I enjoyed myself so much, I am glad it is over now and I can have her in my arms. We might have had a bit too much to drink and I am not in my right mind, but man Hanji just makes me love her more and more every day. 

  I hope we will have a party like this next year as well. 

 


	2. Erwin x Hanji

They knew each other for a very long time now. Sadly it took them too long to realize what place they had within each other. Yet they spend much time together and shared a deep trust towards one another.

They started off as innocent children playing together, laughing together and wondering about the world. He learned early from his father about the outside world and told it all his trusted friend. She was naturally curious about the world and every being in it. Both would spend much time talking and arguing, till one day, the boy knew, what would happen to people who think like that. From that day onwards he kept silent about the outer world. He kept himself away from her. She didn't understood at that time, but she would still follow him.

So both ended up training. He grew up to be a strong handsome man with a burning determination in his eyes, that drew her in. She on the other hand became a skilled soldier, that others wouldn't see as a woman, but a fellow man. She never bothered much about her gender. Always being dressed like everyone else, but with a loose mouth, that wouldn't hide her thoughts at all, except for the thoughts about the outer world, after a short harsh warning of her beloved childhood friend. She couldn't leave him alone, so she followed him into the survey corps along with another friend of them, Mike. The start wasn't easy for all of them, but it was slightly shocking for her to see on how cold the blonde male reacted to the deaths of their comrades. She was furious about it and just wanted to kill every titan. After she got in high danger and was almost killed by a titan, if her friend wouldn't have saved her. Hurt, bandaged and blue she had to stay in her room. Her mood lifted up as he came to visit her. Staying by her side, letting her lean on him and cry like a child. His warm hand always stroked over her head like it does just now, whenever she was feeling down. Talking softly with his low voice, he filled her in in his vision and showed her a way of working for him, for humanity, that would be very different, but more suited for her and her curiosity. She peeked up at his suggestion to study the titans rather than running in her death. Glad, that he would be concerned enough for her to fill her in in his thoughts, she accepted his offer and realxed against his chest. His loud and strong heartbeat, echoed in her ear. She knew it was beating for his vision, but deep down inside, she wished, that it would beat for her just as strongly. Just as if he could have read her mind, his rough hand stroked over her face. The fights and the daily training made his hands strong and rough, but yet they felt good and would send shivers down her spine from the sensation they left behind. She cuddles into this protective hand and would soon doze off huddled against his warm body.

 


	3. Hanji's Diary

"Dear diary, today I visited Commander Erwin in the hospital. He...", unsure of how to continue, she pauses. The paper absorbs more of the ink of her pen. She crisscrosses the beginning again. She did it already three times. "I just can't do it today." 

‘How can I think positive? He is just not his normal self. Stating I should be the next Commander. I can't. I just can't do it.’ She covers her eyes with her slightly shaking hands. “Ahhh,” she screams in her laboratory throwing the diary against the walls. “We have other things to worry about. Why? Why are you looking so sad? As if you would die Eyebrows!” she drowns herself in a recent research of hers fit the rest of the night. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Dear diary today we discussed our plans for the next mission. We will make our way to the basement. At least that is the plan. That is Erwins plan.” She exhales sadly. Her eyes stare at the paper. The sound of paper getting scraped on and teared apart echoes through the silent room. "I JUST CANT DO IT! ERWIN! WHY ARE YOU TRETING THIS LIKE IT WOULD BE YOUR LAST MISSION?," she screams terrified at the tip of her lungs. “It won't be your last,” her voice is cracking,“it won't be. I am not ready to let you go.” A silent sob escapes her lips. “No, no, he isn't even dead yet. He is just a bit lost.” She encourages herself resuming some preparations for the mission.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Dear diary tomorrow will be the day we depart. Everything is set and some issues are settled. I... ”, something drips on the paper in front of her. Without noticing she started to cry. She tries to rub the tears away, but they won't stop. They just won't stop. As she sits in her chair she curls up crying mire and more. ‘I won't lose you. Not you too. I wish Mike would be here.’ her crying gets even worse as she thinks about her already dead friend.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

On the day of the mission she just makes some notes in her mind. 

‘This battle is terrifying.’ As she lies defeated on the wall she feels a sharp pain in her heart.

With great effort she joins Levi in his discussion with Eren and Mikasa. Wide eyed and for a short moment shaking, almost breaking down, she sees her Commander barely alive. Her mind screams at her. 

The decision is made. She almost lost all of her strength at once. Still she carries on. His last rest is right above the basement. Right above his determination. 

She stands there infront of her friends, her last remaining friend, who is still alive, by her side. Her whole body shakes as she cries her eyes out. The short man beside her not even flinching. “Stupid,” he whispers to her. ‘He is hurt too. I can feel it.’ She sniffs and squares his hand harder. As Levi is leaving she inhales and exhales slowly and ragged. The 13th Commander of the scouting legion Erwin Smith once told her: “To be a Commander means to swallow your own feelings.” And he was right. Hanji Zoe Swallows her sorrow down, clears her head. Upright and with determination in her eyes is she ready now to be the 14th Commander.

 

 


End file.
